


No, We Shouldn't...

by zaidnovi



Series: Background Music [11]
Category: Supernatural, crowstiel - Fandom
Genre: "no we shouldn't" prompt, M/M, Other, Some Fluff, Too short sorry, Tumblr Prompt, cas/crowley, like i actually write long chapters, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaidnovi/pseuds/zaidnovi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one is based on a tumblr prompt... “Ripping the other away - “no we shouldn't” - but when they kiss them again they moan and hold them close." Thanks so much to The-Inquisitor-rio, she's amazing and puts a lot with me and my snark, also she is an amazing artist go on check her tumblr. I think i went a bit overboard with the fluff on this one, enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, We Shouldn't...

The rain is falling hard against his back, soaking all the way through his clothes now reaching his shirt. Another suit ruined yet he does not care, he tries to hurry his steps in look for shelter, while trying not to bump into the others that were unprepared just like him. Who on his right mind would considered to go out at this time, who on his right mind would not consider bringing along an umbrella when there is a 30% chance of rain, now he is starting to sound like Castiel he thinks.  
A few more steps, he hopes, just a few more and he can get out of the rain. Drowning rat is the word that applies to him right now he thinks taking cover on a bus stop while a cloud decided to discharge all over him, there is another boy at the bus stop smiling sympathetic at him. His phone beeps with a message, he doesn't even have to look at it to know that he is late and Castiel is looking for him; yes he is late, again but in his defense today nature is against him. The weather clear a little for him to take a risk once more, he approaches the theater, or at least he is almost sure that's what the building in front of him with lights is. He is truly soak by now, water running down and into his eyes, the only he can see clear is a yellow umbrella in front of him.  
“Castiel, you did not need to wait for me outside Angel.”  
“I was worried.” Castile comes in to his vision wearing an upset pout. “I told you to carry an umbrella.”  
“From this day on I would never doubt you.” Castiel goes reaches to fix the hair plaster to Crowley's forehead, the other takes the opportunity to go for a quick kiss.  
“No we shouldn't” Castiel states pushing the other away, Crowley is more than aware of Castiel uneasiness with romantic displays in public. He does not get that far though, Crowley does not give him an inch and pulls him back before Castiel can escape inside. Kissing him harder this time he feels Castile give up a soft moan escaping from his lips wanting more. Who cares that there is people waiting in line staring at them, rain long ago forgotten. Who cares that Balthazar is by the door tapping his feet in exasperation, and clears his throat hard enough for everyone to hear, breaking the spell.  
“No, no don't worry, little birds.” At the sound of his voice Castiel jumps this time pushing Crowley far away enough. “The artist can wait for you too, and so can my date, please continue.”  
“Sorry.” Cas apologizes pulling Crowley inside, since the other never let go of his hand, blushing as red as Castiel can go.  
“He brought a date.” Crowley asks loud enough for only Castiel to hear. “Boy or girl?”  
“You will see...” Now, he did not like the sound of that...

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks.


End file.
